A need exists for a method to quickly test connectors, which provides results in less than about 5 minutes. A need exists for a fast test method for ascertaining very small leaks, such as leaks of less then 1×10(−6) cm3 that is highly reliable easy to use, and requires little or no training to conduct.
A further need exists for a testing method that is robust, and can withstand field tests in sandy locations or hot locations with high accuracy.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.